Forerunner
This is the profile for the Forerunners from the series Halo. Summary The Forerunners are an ancient yet highly advanced civilization that were founded by the Precursors, they were also a race of god like beings that established the Forerunners as the protectors of the Milky Way Galaxy, however after various wars against both the ancient humans and the Flood, they became extinct after sacrificing all life in the galaxy to kill the flood. but after millennia, they have returned with a vengeance. Military/Weaponry Structure |-|Military structure= Leaders *Council **First Councilor **500 Councilors **Master Builder **Librarian **Didact ***Ur-Didact Infantry *Promethean Warrior **Combat Skin *Promethean Crawler **Alpha **Snipe *Promethean Knight **Lancer **Battlewagon **Commander *Promethean Soldier **Captain **Sniper *Promethean Watcher *Warden Eternal Sentinels *Sentinels **Aggressor Sentinel *Armiger *Assembler Sentinel *Constructor *Controller Sentinel *Enforcer *Gatherer *Onyx Sentinel *Promethean Watcher *Protector Sentinel (Installation 00) *Protector Sentinel (Shield World 0459) *Retriever Sentinel *Safeguard Sentinel *Super Sentinel *Unidentified Sentinel variant Special *Guardians *War Sphinx Ships/Stations |-|Weaponry= Infantry Weaponry *Z-110 Boltshot *Z-130 Suppressor *Z-180 Scattershot *Z-250 lightrifle *Z-390 incineration cannon *Z-750 binary rifle *Unidentified weapon *Hardlight blade Grenades *Z-040 pulse grenade *Z-400 splinter grenade Mounted Weaponry *Z-510 focus turret *Z-520 splinter turret *Z-8060 particle cannon *Z-8250 **Heavy artillery **Light artillery *Destructor beam *Enforcer missile launcher *Pulse beam *Sentinel beam Battlefield Equipment *Z-90 hardlight shield *Z-2500 autosentry *Z-4190 bubble shield **adapted *Z-5080 Promethean vision *Autoturret *Autosentry *Hardlight shield *Promethean vision Territories Ghibalb * Age founded/conquered: 15,000,000 BCE (The planet was once a beautiful and verdant planet by the time the Precursors came and uplifted them to be the mighty civilization they were) * Territory type: Homeworld * Inhabitants: Forerunners, Constructs * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Stats Enter the following information in each section below. Civilization Stats Tier 4: Galactic Domination: Their civilization were classified as Tier 1 which makes them world builders, seeding life on worlds or even create entire planets. They have clearly mastered the means of slipspace travel and journey to different parts of the galaxy in a relatively short period of time. They accomplished these feats with Science. Power Source Science: Particle Manipulation (The Forerunners are capable of creating technology that can influence or even disintegrate matter on an atomic level.) Digital Forms (with the Composer, they can transfer biological essence into constructs or A.I.s which can make into Prometheans) Particle Projectile (Most of the Forerunner weaponry revolves around ionizing particles which can vaporize targets) Conquest Stats Tier 5-B: Galaxy: The Forerunners becoming the successors to the Precursors were able to maintain control and security across the Milky Way Galaxy. Power Stats DC: Small Building-City Block: (Promethean Weapons can casually pierce through ancient Human armor like a hot knife through butter, the Binary Rifle and Scattershot can vaporize Spartans, and the Incineration Cannon can vaporize Hunters) Small Town: Incineration Cannon is powerful enough to destroy large size Proto-Graveminds. Continent (The War Sphinx and Seeker are able to sweep across continents and cities the size of continents) Multi-Continent-Star: with various ships (Some of the ships in their navy were equipped with a weapon which could cut off and lift a section of a planet's crust, overturn it, then drop it back down; The Mantle's Approach has a cannon which can buckle continents; they also had ships capable of inducing a stellar collapse in the event that the destruction of an entire planetary system was necessary) Planet-Large Star: '''with various megastructures and slipspace technologies (They were capable of constructing entire planets called "Shield Worlds" and moving them across the galaxy via slipspace; they could also lock them away from real space in a slipspace "bubble"; these shield worlds could reach sizes up to 2 AU. They also had constructs capable of manipulating stars and delaying supernovas and also those capable of inducing stars to go supernova) '''Galaxy: With the usage of the Halo Arrays which is capable of eradicating all life across the galaxy, Though it should be noted that this is not actual DC equivalence, but rather just range life wiping. Speed: Subsonic: combat speeds, and at least Supersonic+ reactions (Forerunner suits are vastly more advanced than spartan armor and augmentations) Ships have High Hypersonic-Massively Hypersonic speeds in atmosphere (The 14 kilometer long Forerunner Keyship can span its own length within the atmosphere in a second and the Didact's Cryptum can span a quarter of it's length every second), Massively Hypersonic+-Sub-Relativistic Ship Speeds in outer space (Routine trips from Mars to Earth take a few hours, Forerunner Escort Ships can cross a few million kilometers in 30 minutes), and Slipspace Drives are MFTL+ (The Mantle's approach could cross several dozens of thousands of lightyears between Halo Installation 03 and Earth in around 2 minutes, an Escort Ship flew Iso-Didact 20,000 light years in 2 hours though it took 3 days due to problems with slipspace, ships can fly across outside the galaxy for tens of thousands of light years in hours) MFTL+ for Slipspace Portals (A Portal can let ships go hundreds of thousands of light years in hours, and other technologies can move across multiple dimensional planes simultaneously) Dura: Small Building-Building: Promethean Knights and Crawlers can withstand a certain amount of damage from their same tech before being vaporized. City Block: Promethean Phaetons can withstand significant amount of damage. City: War Sphinx's durability which can withstand massive damage. City: The composer was destroyed from within by a tactical nuke set off by Spartan-117. Planet Level: Shield Worlds being the size of planets and are heavily fortified. Skills Stats The Forerunners use technology that are well above that of any known species besides the Precursors which involves the usage of manipulation of particles, and using a broad variety of weapons, encompassing various forms of directed energy weaponry as well as electronic warfare and offensive technologies based upon energy fields. Forerunner infantry weapons utilize various forms of ammunition, including hard light, accelerated beams of ionized particles, antimatter, or combinations thereof. Although many, such as the Scattershot and Lightrifle, fill relatively basic roles and have clear analogues in human weaponry, many of these weapons also have exotic properties, such as the Scattershot's ricocheting projectiles or the Boltshot's secondary burst function. Strengths/Pros The Greatest strength comes from their weapons that strips an advanced civilization's ability to use technology, such as the Guardians that caused electromagnetic pulses the wiped out all electronics within the vicinity. They seek to utilize strong force to maintain their ideas of peace and security across the galaxy. They were the only known civilization to achieve the Tier 1 in the Civilization tiering chart of the Halo universe. Weaknesses/Flaws The Forerunners flaws comes from their overconfidence and their arrogance in the need to hold on to the mantle of responsibility, even when their inevitable destruction came when the Flood cam and ravaged most of the galaxy, this resulted in them using their final measure to purge all life across the galaxy including themselves. Despite their mighty tech, they could not defeat certain humans with their own A.I.s. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery HM-Forerunners.png|The Master Builder (Left side), the Librarian (Right side), and the Didact (Center) H4-Knight.png|Promethean Knights ready to purge enemies TerminalArkArray.jpg|The Ark and the Halo installation rings The Library.jpg|Example of Forerunner Architecture. Category:Profile Category:Gaming Category:Halo Category:Tier 4 Civilization Category:Antagonist Category:Sci-Fi Category:Army Category:Tier 5-B Conquest Category:Science